


Patience

by xHaruka17x



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon Castiel, Dragon Dean, Eggpreg Talk, Mating, Multi, Omega Castiel, Smut, Traditions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x
Summary: Omega Castiel is twenty summer solstices old, and after placating his mother to wait to participate in the mating season, he can wait no longer.SPN ABO Bingo Challenge Entry.Square Filled: Heat/Rut





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> A very huge thank you to Diminuel for the amazing art work!!!!  
> Check out her page! http://diminuel.tumblr.com/

  
  
He had done as his mother had requested. He had waited to mate. He had been of age for the last three summer solstices, and he couldn't suffer another mating season or another heat alone. Castiel had been happily surprised when he heard through the grapevine that the large and handsome Alpha Dragon he had his heart set on since he was a mere fledgling was still unmated. The Alpha was a few seasons older. Castiel had only met him once, and by accident, when his mother had been teaching him how to flight dance to strengthen his wings.  
  
Castiel had been a bit of a clumsy fledgling, and his flight dancing had left something to be desired. At one point, he had exhausted himself under his mother’s grueling lessons only to fall like a rock towards the meadows. His wings had been in too much pain as he tried desperately to gain wind and not crash to his death. His mother’s distressed screeched had echoed among the mountains, and the next thing Castiel knew, a larger dragon, a newly full-grown Alpha, had come to his rescue.  
  
The dragon had been twice his size, which was quite normal for an Alpha versus an Omega. The fledgling at the time hadn’t yet presented, but he was sure he would manifest as Omega. He was small, and had a beautiful light blue coloring to his scales that gave him soft and delicate features, which accented his large cobalt blue eyes. This Alpha had massive majestic wings, and his scales were a multiple shades of greens and browns. Castiel had just caught sight of the Alpha’s crown of various horns that adorned his head as it flipped to catch Castiel against its underbelly, and safely, with a gentleness Castiel hadn’t expected, held him tightly until they landed.  
  
The Alpha had nuzzled his tear-streaked face, introduced himself as ‘Dean’, and told him not to overexert himself before he had spread his massive wings and taken to the air again, swirling in the winds as he went, leaving the fledgling in complete awe and very much in love with him. That very spring Castiel had presented as Omega. The valley of dragons had celebrated, and Castiel had been deemed as one of the most beautiful dragon Omegas.  
  
Castiel had very much planed to do as per custom, and during his first heat, lay himself in a clearing in the lush meadows that were surrounded by dense forest, and howl his mating calls for an Alpha to come and mate him. The Omega’s heat scent would and could attract several Alpha suitors. Once close enough to the Omega, the pheromones would send the Alpha’s ruts off. During their ruts, Alphas could become quite ferocious in temperament, and their single need was to breed their Omega--or soon to be Omega. However, if any other Alphas were too close, it evoked wrath in them to destroy the ‘threat’. Castiel had even heard stories of how, at times, even two or three Alphas would come and fight each other -sometimes to the death- in order to be the champion and claim the Omega in heat as theirs.  
  
Castiel hoped Dean would claim him.  
  
However, Castiel’s mother, ever overly demanding and protective of her only whelp to ever survive and attempt to leave her roost, had convinced him to wait. For three seasons he obliged her and suffered through his heats alone. Each summer solstice during the gatherings, where all dragons congregated in celebrations, the newly mated pairs would announced their union and display air dances in jovial happiness. Castiel would look on, each time his fear of Dean being a newly mated Alpha thumping against his rib cage. His heart squeezed as he looked for him among the masses.  
  
Each time he would find the Alpha dragon among the hunting parties, near the food of the events. Unmated. Each time Castiel had released a breath. Of course he knew this didn’t mean Dean would mate _him._ They hadn’t actually spoken since all those seasons ago when Dean had saved him, yet, during the summer solstice gatherings, Dean would find his gaze among the many, and would give him a subtle nod in acknowledgement. The young Omega’s heart held on tightly to those small gestures.  
  
Presently, Castiel was running into the woods. He had felt his heat quickly approaching; his body ached, and his hole had started to twitch and throb, needing to be filled. He had managed to escape his mother’s cave, and was making his way towards his favorite clearing near the small river that was always brimming with fish. His scales itched, and he felt too hot. His wings felt numb, and they couldn’t lift him into flight, weighed down as they were by feverish tremors. He was trying to keep them as close as possible to his back, when he just wanted to drag them behind him. They felt so agonizingly heavy. He ran as much as he could. His legs were cramping, overburdened and trembling, as his body wanted him to do nothing but kneel and submit. Offer himself to be bred thoroughly, and be claimed and mated.  
  
He was almost there. He could feel his strong scent around him like a dispersing cloud, and at the sudden sounds of Alpha roars, multiple ones, his heart raced in a mix of anticipation and fear. They could already smell him, and they were following just above the trees. He could see the clearing just ahead. He panted, feeling exhausted and too damn hot. Slick was caked down his thighs, and he was so very wet and needy.  
  
Just as he reached the clearing with the sun high and bright beaming down on him, two large Alpha dragons landed near him. Castiel stumbled to his knees as he watched them. One was of an amber color array of scales, and he recognized him as Gadreel. The other was a stone colored dragon Castiel had never seen before. The Omega trembled as his fever made the sweat all over his body even warmer, yet he shivered.  
  
The two Alphas were circling each other, ready to fight in order for the victor to claim him. Gadreel roared and launched himself at the grey dragon. The two looked feral as wings and tails were used in their fight. Castiel twisted his hands into the grass as he watched, trying desperately to stay lucid. He jolted in surprise when another Alpha Dragon landed close by. He was much older, and his scales were the color of walnuts. Castiel knew him as Balthazar. He was known to breed with many Omegas, but never mate them. Castiel wanted a mate.  
  
The Omega looked at the now three dueling Alphas, and his heart squeezed painfully at the realization that Dean wasn’t among them. He supposed if he had to hope for a mate of the three before him, he would prefer Gadreel. He knew who he was, and the Alpha was well respected and spoken of as a kind man.  
  
The Alphas were fighting furiously now. They all had fully shifted to their dragon forms, each impressive and imposing in their own ways, but the snapping jaws and slashing claws and wing talons were tearing each other apart. There was blood everywhere, yet the fight went on. Castiel coward backwards a bit from the thrashing tails and heaving, landing bodies when the sudden sound of a thundering roar made them all pause.  
  
Castiel looked up just in time to see colossal juniper colored wings spread wide over them all, and then chaos ensued. The newcomer was ferocious and savage in his attacks towards the other Alphas. He was the biggest of the four, and Castiel’s heart pounded like a formation of drums playing against each other. He knew those scales, those sleek and resilient various shades of greens and browns…those impressively enormous wings…that unique horn formation on the Alpha’s head… it was Dean. The green Alpha destroyed the other Alphas. Balthazar just barely made his escape and took to the sky, while Gadreel kneeled and gave victory to Dean, who was clearly much more superior. The stone colored Alpha was either dead or unconscious at Dean’s feet; the Omega didn’t know.  
  
Castiel let out a desperate and wanton mating mewl. Dean let out a demanding roar, deafening in its power, that made Castiel’s body move on its own. The Omega turned around and presented. He gasped against the grass; his heat was in full force as he arched his back, ass up, legs apart, as a ridiculous amount of slick slid out of his twitching hole and down his thick thighs. His wings lay stretched out and flat on the ground around him as they vibrated with need.  
  
He felt Dean standing above him, and he whined as he saw the gorgeous, monstrous wings stretched out over them. The talons buried themselves into the ground, making the wings cover the Omega while giving the Alpha added balance as he settled over and behind Castiel. Large, warm hands were suddenly on him, caressing and groping at his hips and trailing up over his back. He could feel the heat from the Alpha’s body radiating throughout his skin. He purred into the touches as the felt the Alpha’s breath ghost against his neck.  
  
“Mine,” Dean’s deep rumbling voice growled out into his ear. Castiel mewled and bared his neck. “Many of us awaited the most beautiful Omega to come to the clearing,” Dean started, as he licked at Castiel’s neck. The Omega could feel his soon to be mate’s impressive cock slide against his slick covered ass cleft, teasing and promising. His body shivered at the contact. “For three seasons we waited. All of us wanting to breed you full of our eggs.” Dean nuzzled him gently before he nipped at Castiel’s jaw. “So pretty. You smell so _right._ ” Castiel could hear the Alpha scenting him, almost obsessively, as if he wanted to be sure no other hand had dared touch Castiel.  
  
“Y-yours,” the Omega managed. His mind was hazy, and the need to be bred, fucked and taken was starting to make black dots dance in his vision. It was maddening.  
  
Dean puffed out a satisfied snort, and then he was lining himself up. He pushed into Castiel in one gentle, yet strong slide, and the Omega cried out. Castiel grasped at the grass. The sharp pain of being breached for the first time was piercing. He was being stretched, and felt as if he was being cut in half. The Alpha was long and thick. When Dean was fully sheathed, he stayed still as his hands caressed every part of Castiel he could reach. It was soothing, and Castiel began to relax, his body wanting the Alpha. The pain quickly subsided, and he felt so full and spread wide. His heat seemed to hum underneath his skin. He flexed his inner walls experimentally, gaining a loud groan from his Alpha, which made him smile in the grass.  
  
He felt the Alpha’s tail lash out in frustration, clearly trying to stay still until he was ready before he proceeded to breed him thoroughly. Castiel lifted his own tail in invitation, and then he had to hold on. Dean roared above him, his claim echoing throughout the forest and mountains as he left his rut fuel him. Castiel cried out and moaned as Dean snapped his hips. His thrusts were deep and powerful, pounding into Castiel’s hungry hole. The Omega was soaked and inviting as the Alpha fucked into him with abandon. The couple was loud and wild in their mating. Dean used his wings as leverage as he fucked Castiel savagely. The Omega was helpless but to willingly take everything the Alpha was giving him as Dean suddenly sank his fangs into Castiel’s mating glad. Castiel screamed as he came. The harsh clash of pain mixed in with the constant pounding against his prostate, milking him for all he was worth, until he blacked out.  
  
  
**###**  
  
  
Castiel woke slowly. He was drowsy, and his body felt drained yet…amazing. He was warm, and it was dark. His eyes adapted to the low lighting, and he realized he was in a cave and laying on a large and extremely comfortable nest. The cave den had been very well adapted. It was spacious, and there was a small dugout made into a fire hearth. There was a slight breeze that showed Castiel the den was ventilated, which was impressive. It wasn’t something easy to do for one’s domain.  
  
“You’re awake.” Castiel turned to find Dean walking towards him. He couldn’t stop himself from blushing, and thanked the low lighting for hiding it.  
  
“Dean.”  
  
The Alpha smiled as he sat down on the nest next to him, and took Castiel’s hand in his. “You remembered my name.”  
  
“Yes.” Castiel flushed even more, but couldn’t keep the smile from his face. Dean was grinning at him, and it was addictive.  
  
“Good” They were quiet then, sharing a comfortable silence as the Alpha reached up to caress his cheek. They eyed each other, appraising and taking in the other closely. Castiel in turn reached up and traced still fresh scratches on the Alpha's bare torso.  
  
Dean took his wandering hand and kissed it. “They will heal. There were many of us awaiting to see when you would decide to take part in breeding season.”  
  
“I didn’t realize. I was only hopeful that you would still be unmated. You’ve always been the Alpha I hoped for,” Castiel found himself admitting. He was quite surprised with himself for voicing such secrets, yet he couldn’t stop himself from doing it with Dean. He felt…free.  
  
“I’m really happy you feel that way. I was taken with you since that day with met. I knew you would be an Omega; you are too beautiful not to be. And when you presented, I made sure to wait for you.” Castiel surged forward at Dean’s words and kissed him. It was messy, needy and completely inexperienced, yet the Alpha didn’t seem to care. He pushed Castiel back into the plush bedding and kissed him deeply. “I hope you are already with my egg. Our whelps will be beautiful and strong, like you,” Dean whispered against his lips, as his right hand caressed the slight swell of Castiel’s stomach. Castiel smiled and captured his mate’s lips, sighing happily against him.  
  
Dean had waited for him. Castiel couldn’t wait to have his egg. Their egg…and many more.  
  
  


  
  
  
**End**


End file.
